The present disclosure relates generally to interactions between radio frequency signals, such as near-field communication (NFC) waves, and an electronic display. More particularly, the present disclosure relates generally to reducing perceivability of display artifacts (e.g., muras) that may arise due to interactions between the radio frequency signal and display pixels of an electronic display.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices often use one or more electronic displays to present visual representations of information (e.g., text, still images, video) based on corresponding image content. For example, such electronic devices may include computers, mobile phones, portable media devices, virtual-reality headsets, and vehicle dashboards, among many others. In any case, to display an image, an electronic display may control light emission (e.g., luminance) of its display pixels based at least in part on corresponding image data. Additionally, in some instances, luminance of a display pixel may vary based at least in part on electrical energy stored in the display pixel. Thus, to control light emission from a display pixel, the electronic display may supply a data (e.g., analog electrical) signal to the display pixel based at least in part on corresponding image data and instruct the display pixel to store electrical energy based at least in part on the data signal, thereby writing (e.g., refreshing) the display pixel.
Electronic devices may also often include radio frequency transceivers that may output a radio frequency signal to another device. For example, a near-field communication (NFC) module (e.g., device) may facilitate communication with other NFC devices, such as a passive NFC tag and/or an active NFC reader. When operating as an active NFC reader, the NFC module may enable contactless communication between a corresponding electronic device and a passive NFC tag. To facilitate reducing implementation associated cost, passive NFC tags often do not operate using a dedicated power source (e.g., battery). Instead, a passive NFC tag may operate using electrical energy received via electromagnetic (e.g., NFC) waves, for example, wirelessly transmitted from an active NFC reader. However, the electromagnetic waves may affect the image data signal and/or electrical energy stored in one or more display pixels (e.g., charge stored on a storage capacitor during refreshing of display pixels) and, thus, resulting luminance, which, at least in some instances, may be perceivable as a visual artifact.